Brazilian Tapir
The Brazilian tapir (Tapirus terrestris), also called the South American tapir, lowland tapir, or anta, is the largest surviving native terrestrial mammal of tapir in the Amazon. One of the most distinguishing features of Brazilian tapirs is their long, flexible proboscis, formed from the upper lip and nose, which is used to strip leaves and pluck fruits. This bristly-coated tapir varies in colour from dark brown to greyish-brown, generally with a dark underside and legs, and lighter cheeks, throat and ear tips. Newborn tapirs have a dark brown coat with white spots and stripes, which provide good camouflage. A prominent, erect mane sits on top of the crest and extends from the forehead to the shoulders. The crest running from the top of the head down the back of the neck is much more pronounced than in other tapir species, giving it a stockier appearance. Roles * It played Woog in We're Back! An Amazon Animal's Story * It played Moeritherium lyonsi in North American Age series * It played Pachyrhinosaurus in AMAZON ANIMAL * It played Baseball in South American Animal Insanity Gallery Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-6041.jpg|Rio 2 (2014) Baby_Tapir_Standing_its_Ground.jpg Tapir.jpg|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) What Butterflies and Elephants Have In Common with Tapirs.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Elephants and Tapirs.jpg Star meets Brazilian Tapir.png Chowder meets Brazilian Tapir.png Noah's Ark The Tapirs.jpg Know Your Species of Tapirs.png Know Your Tapirs.jpg Day of the Tapirs.jpg South-america-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) brazilian-tapir-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection (2017) L glandstapir 001 1280 top desktop.jpg Far Cry Primal Tapirs.jpg South American megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg KcPscAl.png London Zoo Tapir.png Singapore Zoo Brazilian Tapir.png Brazilian Tapir ZTX.JPG TSLoTZ Tapir.png TWT Tapir.png Books 676A1132-694E-4E4D-AF6A-3B3CDA3EBF89.jpeg D006AC4D-0D4B-4051-B725-84F76F0D1874.jpeg DBA47067-CDCB-452A-B7F1-CA8BFB95CE85.jpeg 07CC78F6-0E4A-4460-B3F1-C4534DEDF573.jpeg 0C684DB3-6168-45A1-8745-E96BAC8CD7D2.jpeg C5B8FE4D-77D2-485D-BB6C-B051B03C9B3D.jpeg AAAE7B6A-539A-48C9-A5F1-8D1DE69727B8.jpeg 85BC19D4-95C1-448C-BE5F-5F785CED55D7.jpeg BAA42867-F7C2-4A43-8D71-C245405569FA.jpeg See Also * Baird's Tapir * Malayan Tapir * Mountain Tapir Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Tapirs Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Rio Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Rio 2 Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Vulnerable Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Blue Sky Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Extreme Rainforest Animals Category:Unusual Creatures Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:My First Encyclopedia Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:T.O.T.S Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:The Secret Life of The Zoo Animals